


Boundaries

by coffeebuddha



Category: Castle, Psych
Genre: Crossover, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young man is jumping and flailing all over the crime scene and Kevin could almost deal with the way he's basically <i>destroying all the evidence</i>, except then he takes things a step further and wraps himself around Javier like a spider monkey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tvlove](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tvlove).



The young man is jumping and flailing all over the crime scene and Kevin could almost deal with the way he's basically _destroying all the evidence_ , except then he takes things a step further and wraps himself around Javier like a spider monkey. Which, yeah, okay, so maybe there isn't anything officially going on between the two of them, especially what with the fall out with Lanie and Jenny after the Incident at Castle's New Year's Eve party, but Kevin's spent more time in Javier's bed the last few months than his own, which has to count for something. And one of those things had better damn well be _not_ letting some obviously fake psychic cop a feel of his maybe, possibly, at-the-very-least-they're-meandering-in-that-general-direction boyfriend.

  
Kevin's a nice guy--again, if you don't include the Incident--and he's about as level headed as they come, but if that shifty, tan bastard doesn't learn boundaries in the next few seconds, he's going to shoot at him. And he's a damn good shot. He's mentally filling in the police report about why it was necessary to shoot a civilian when the detective--and that much as least Kevin does believe--who showed up with the psychic--and Kevin can't possibly be the only one who notices the fact that he's now _stepping on the body_ \--looks up from his conversation with Beckett and levels a glare at the two of them.  
  
"Spencer," he snaps, his voice sharp enough to cut glass, and the idiot perks up immediately, a huge smile blooming on his face as he lets go of Javier and prances--prances!--over to the taller man's side. The detective says something too low for Kevin to hear, although the faintly horrified look on Beckett's face speaks volumes. Instead of looking chastised though, the psychic laughs and slings an arm around the other man's waist, pressing tight against him. The detective grimaces and the tips of his ears turn red, but he makes no move to push him away.  
  
And, okay, that's unexpected, but it doesn't make the glare Kevin aims at Javier any weaker. Javier falters, his eyes wide. "What? What did I do?"  
  
Kevin just rolls his eyes and goes to salvage what's left of the crime scene.


End file.
